For many years, people, who due to space contraints have placed their bed lengthwise against a wall, have suffered from a recurring problem; especially, in colder climes, a sleeper would, upon performing the various motions associated with sleep, come in contact with a cold wall. This contact would have several unwanted effects. The first of which would be the awakening of the sleeper thereby effectively preventing a complete night's sleep. Secondly, should the sleeper not be awakened by such contact, and remain in contact with the cold adjacent wall, various muscular spasms could develop, rendering the sleeper, at the very least sore and stiff upon awakening.
The instant invention provides a solution to these problems. An insulating member is releaseably attached to the cold wall by means of a novel affixment. This allows for facile installation by virtually anyone. The insulative member is covered by a removable contact surface which, as will be further described, would be adapted to provide a comfortable surface against which the sleeper can rest. Furthermore, the present invention contemplates the removability and washability of the contact surface so as to maintain sanitation.
Exemplary of prior inventions relating to accouterments adapted for use with beds include:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,281 to Pennington discloses a planar member adapted to be attached to an open tubular bedstead; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,941 discloses a sound-reducing device for beds which comprises a plurality of hinged panels configured so as to be able to essentially enclose a bed from the surrounding room; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,259 to Casey discloses a modular energy-saving covering which comprises an insulating fiber sandwiched between two sheets. These sheets are then attached via snaps or strings to each other so as to provide for a plurality of the sheets to form a substantially planar covering over the object to be insulated.
As can be seen, none of these devices solves the specific problem of contacting a wall disposed longitudinally adjacent a bed.